


Restoring Hope

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Landon senses something is missing; his friends are determined to help him find it.





	Restoring Hope

Nothing makes sense to Landon any more.

He knows he doesn’t like the guy called Roman who does some recruiting for Dr Saltzman, but he doesn’t know why – as far as he can remember he’s barely even spoken to him, so he’s got no reason to feel this strong urge to snap his neck that he feels every time he sees the guy.

And he knows things are off with him and Rafael, as though they’d been in some kind of, not a fight exactly, but there had been some kind of tension between them before Triad invaded the school, but he can't remember anything that happened that could have caused that. He can’t even ask Rafael whether he can remember, because Rafael has been stuck in wolf form ever since the night of the Battle for Salvatore School, and no one seems to know why or how that’s happened. Dr Saltzman and Mr Williams are looking into it, Dr Saltzman’s been in contact with some witch named Bonnie for advice, Lizzie and Josie are researching too, and yet no one so far has been able to bring him back. There’s a thought that keeps reverberating at the back of Landon’s mind, something about how Rafael is jealous of Landon, but it makes no sense. What has Landon ever had that Rafael could have wanted? Rafael had always been the one of them who used to get the girls, who found it easier to make friends. And neither of them had ever exactly lucked out in the family stakes before starting at Salvatore School. Which was another thing; he’s always believed he never met his mother, that all he knew of her was some old photograph taken years ago, and yet somewhere at the back of his mind Landon can’t shake the feeling that he has met her, that something’s happened to her which he should know about, but doesn’t. And Malivore being his father, that Clarke guy his brother…what happened to them, why can’t Landon remember how they were defeated?

One day he’s hanging out with MG and Kaleb, and MG makes some reference to the time when Rafael had bitten him after MG had bitten Landon.

“How are you even here?” Landon asks. “Werewolf bites are lethal to vampires, everyone knows that. I’d say you dreamed it, but I remember all the stuff that happened before that, about how we argued because I encouraged you to persevere with your family, how you bit me. And I remember an atmosphere between you and Rafael on the way back. I remember Kaleb trying to break the tension with bad jokes until Dr Saltzman told him to shut up.” 

“Hey!” Kaleb exclaims, but Landon and MG both ignore him.

“You’re right,” MG frowns. “I remember all that. But I don’t know how I can have been cured. It must have happened, but I don’t know how.”

“I’ve been wondering the same thing,” Josie says as she walks over to the guys. “That bullet the Triad guy shot me with should have killed me, and Lizzie says she didn’t siphon it out of me. I shouldn’t still be here either, and I can’t remember why I am. Do you feel it sometimes, Landon? Like there’s something missing? Someone?”

She’s put into words what Landon had never been quite able to explain; as she’s reminding Kaleb of that school council meeting where she’d asked him how come there was a fifth stone when there were only four representatives, and Lizzie wanders over and starts going into some speech about how she’s been trying to think about the Miss Mystic Falls competition, how she remembers deciding not to run herself after realising Dana’s mother was on the panel, and she remembers she didn’t back Josie, and Penelope getting angry, “but if I didn’t run, and I didn’t back Josie, who would I have backed instead? And who won?”

Landon isn’t entirely listening to Lizzie’s talk of the pageant; she’s almost bringing forward a memory, something that he doesn’t want to remember and yet he does, just so that he can understand why the mention of the pageant is making him feel uncomfortable. He turns to Josie instead, says that he knows exactly what she’s getting at, that there’s this big hole in all their lives, that he doesn’t know what’s missing, or how to get it back.

“We should all try and see what we can remember,” Josie suggests, “try and look for anything that might tell us what the gaps are in our memories. Kaleb, we should check the student council records.”

“I’ll look into the pageant,” Lizzie offers, and Landon feels better already about things, knowing his friends sense something too, that they have his back, that they’re working with him to figure things out.

“Landon?”

Landon wakes to find MG and Kaleb beside his bed, asking if he’s okay, saying he shouted something in his sleep. “I thought it sounded like Hope,” MG begins, and Kaleb frowns, asks why Landon would have shouted that in what sounded like a nightmare.

“I don’t know,” Landon frowns. “But I feel like if I go there, to the place I was in my nightmare, maybe everything strange that’s happened recently will make more sense to me.” He begins to describe his nightmare to MG and Kaleb, how he’d imagined seeing his mother, and another face, a girl about the same age as him, who he shouldn’t know, but feels like he’s known her all his life. He’d seen them both, appearing to be floundering in some kind of pit, calling to Landon to save them. And yet it still doesn’t make sense of anything that’s happened since he started at the school, doesn’t answer any of his questions.

“Do you even know where it is?” Kaleb asks.

“Georgia,” Landon answers automatically, before wondering how he did know that; he can’t remember that state being specifically named in the dream, yet as soon as the word came out of his mouth, he somehow instinctively knew that was correct. “That’s where I have to go.”

MG shakes his head. “I think you mean, that’s where we have to go.”

“You’re serious? You and me on another road trip?” Landon asks.

“Absolutely. As long as the road trip doesn’t involve my family, we’ll be fine,” MG attempts to joke, although Landon catches the glance Kaleb steals at him, understands that MG isn’t quite as okay with the situation with his family as he’s letting on. But it’s true; this trip won’t involve his family, and spending some time with the guys will give them the chance to work everything through, go back to being the friends they were before that trip.

Kaleb joins in with “Besides, this time I’ll be there for all of it, so of course it’ll be better than your last one,” and Landon understands what he’s trying to do, looks at him gratefully, laughs along with him as the moment passes. 

“And we’ll join you too,” comes a new voice; Landon turns around to find they have been joined by Josie and Lizzie.

“I found this,” Lizzie explains, holding out some printout of the newspaper coverage of the Miss Mystic Falls contest. “This says Miss Mystic Falls was someone called Hope Mikaelson, who was a student here. This dress she’s wearing, it belonged to our mother. Josie and I must have known her, for one of us to have ever let her wear that. And yet neither of us remembers her.”

Landon takes the printout from Lizzie, shows it to the other guys. “That’s the person from my dream.” Hope Mikaelson. He still can’t remember exactly what’s happened, but knows if they go to Georgia, to the place from his dreams, he and his friends will finally have some answers to their unanswered questions, will be able to return Rafael to his human state, will be able to bring Hope home.


End file.
